5 Years Time
by the.pretty.rage
Summary: Alec Lightwood has never really connected with anyone before, let alone a mundane, so when Rebecca crashes into his life he is immediately shaken to his very core. He needed to know: Who was this girl, what could she possibly be doing involving herself in the Shadow world, but most importantly... Why can't he get her out of his head? [Rated M for language]
1. Chapter 1

"Well, I think we took care of _that_ situation, don't you?" Alec asked the group rhetorically as he shut the door of the hospital room behind him. Earlier that morning they had gotten a message from a warlock doctor at the hospital involving a vampire attack. Nothing too serious really, but they hadn't had any 'serious' work for a while now.  
"I already spoke to Raphael, and he reassured us that the fledgling vampire is under supervision. I suppose we have to trust that he's telling the truth for once." Isabelle announced as she slipped her phone into her back pocket.  
"Right then, let's leave before we catch any diseases." Jace mumbled under his breath, leading Clary through the corridor by propelling her forward by the elbow, and then she saw it: the name written on the dry erase board above the front desk. She might have missed it had her senses not been heightened: Room 3, Lewis. She huffed dramatically and pulled away from Jace harshly, storming back down the corridor they'd just evacuated, muttering to herself, "I swear I'm going to murder him…".  
Isabelle spoke up from behind the boys, "Wait, who are we murdering?" She questioned, sounding a little too enthusiastic about the situation.  
Clary gave her a dark look from under her eyelashes, her mouth set in a straight line angrily, "We're going to kill your boyfriend." .

Rebecca slouched down in her uncomfortable hospital bed, trying to fluff up the slightly lumpy pillows behind her head. There was absolutely nothing on the TV of any interest as usual, which meant she started to feel herself slipping into a boredom nap yet again. She would go home and do nothing there, but she currently had no home. God only knew what she was going to do when she was let out.

She pushed the paper thin blankets off her torso so they pooled around her hips uncomfortably. It was incredibly hot in that room despite the fact that the window was open. She would turn the thermostat down but it was on the wall opposite her bed, and she was way too lazy to actually get up. Rebecca let out a small sight and shut her eyes in defeat.  
No more than thirty seconds later the door to her room opened slowly. Not even bothering to check, she automatically presumed it was another nurse coming to check her vitals, so she decided not to lift a finger.  
However, she soon gathered that this was no nurse. All she could hear was haphazard footsteps and hushed profanities. She was pretty sure nurses didn't curse that much. She opened her eyes slowly, blinded by the light flooding into her room. What Rebecca saw shocked her into an almost mute state…

"Clary? What-What are you doing here?" Rebecca questioned anxiously, worried something bad had happened. Of course she had acknowledged the three other people in her room, but she didn't have the energy to speak to them at the moment.  
"Um, well, we were visiting a patient on the ward, and I saw your name on the board so I thought I'd come in and say hello. I feel like I've not seen you in forever! How are you doing?" Clary asked innocently, not really understanding her faux pas, but it was obvious that her friends did as they all suddenly started hissing at her anxiously. Eventually it clicked in Clary's mind and her face dropped.  
"Well, I guess I'm not as great as usual for obvious reasons, but it's nothing I can't handle. At least, for now anyway." She smirked at the group mischievously and sat up straighter in her bed, forgetting how much she hated it for a few minutes.  
It was quite cute to see these people looking so awkward about her well-being, Rebecca thought. Maybe she could have some fun with them… She twisted around in her place and kicked her feet out from under the blankets to be able to touch the freezing cold linoleum floor. As she stood up she started to walk to the door, purposely forgetting to take her drip stand with her. When she got a certain distance from the bed and felt the pull from her portacath, she tapped her forehead dramatically and grabbed her drip stand yanking it to her side harshly. As she looked at everyone's faces she had to stop herself from laughing out loud as they all looked like they'd seen a ghost, or worse.

"Excuse me, can I just get past?" She asked the blonde boy, tapping his shoulder weakly. Clary must have caught on by now because she was smiling faintly, letting her red hair hide her face craftily. Blondie jumped out of her path as if she had given him an electric shock, almost knocking over Clary.  
"Here, do you need a hand, Becks?" Clary stepped forward and held Rebecca's arm firmly, casually going along with the act. They walked to the door together where Clary let go so that Rebecca could open the door. Sticking her head out comically she peered down both ends of the corridor, looking like a spy from an old movie.  
"Um, what are you looking for?" The dark haired girl asked, peeking over the shoulder of the boy in front. She sort of resembled a meerkat  
"Oh, I'm keeping an eye out for that warlock doctor. Don't get me wrong he's incredibly handsome but he's pretty against unscheduled visitors. Yes, handsome. I can get over the scales.", rolling her eyes at the astounded looks on the Shadowhunters' faces. Rebecca clung onto her drip stand and swung around it all the way around like Gene Kelly on a lamppost. She continued to twirl around the room with her stand, dancing and swaying with it until she fell ungracefully into the hard backed chair in the corner of her room, making the people visiting her leap in fright. Even Clary shot forward a few feet, anxious that Rebecca had hurt herself. How sweet.

"So, have you spoken to him recently?" She asked Clary directly, not caring if the others understood or not. She had some important questions to ask so their confusion could wait a few minutes more.  
"Well yes I have, but he didn't mention anything about… About this. I'm sorry, I had no idea." Clary took a few steps forward towards the chair and stood in front of her as she broke the bad news. Even though Rebecca suspected as much, it still felt like a blow to her chest when she heard it directly, "Nah, it's okay. If I had friends as strong as you people I wouldn't want to talk about my deathly sick sister either." She mumbled, shrugging meekly. When she looked up she seriously thought that the blonde one was going to faint or something.  
As quick as a flash Rebecca was back on her feet and right next to blonde boy, standing a few inches below his eye level, "Don't worry Jace, I don't bite, unlike my brother."  
Jace looked like he was going to start crying so she decided to soften the blow, "Y'know, I expected you to be shorter, and more goblin-like facially." She inspected his face closely as if checking it wasn't a well-made mask and skirted around the boy like a panther ready to attack its prey. Clary snorted under her breath but quickly hid it with a cough.  
The brunette girl next to Jace finally spoke up at that point, "I'm sorry, who are you? And who's your brother?" she folded her arms over her chest menacingly and squared her shoulders. It was just a shame that Rebecca wasn't the least bit frightened of her.  
"Oh! You must be Isabelle, right? I've heard a lot about you. Maybe too much? I don't know, but you're just as pretty as I would've guessed, although I see now why I've never met you…" Rebecca trailed off, but slowly reached out to uncross Izzy's arms, just to soften her image slightly. If Izzy was shocked by that action, she didn't let it show.  
Rebecca side-stepped past Isabelle and stood in front of the last Lightwood, craning her neck back to get a good look at him, "So that just leaves Alexander. Wow, talk about saving the best until last. I can see why my brother prefers you over Marilyn Monroe there." She jerked her thumb in Jace's direction but didn't bother looking over. She was too busy staring at Alec, Alec with his mouth partially open and his eyes wide and blinking slowly like a new born baby.  
Clary was laughing quietly under her breath at the situation. She found it quite funny how Rebecca seemed unfazed by everyone's gear and weapons, quite the opposite actually.

"Sorry, I should probably introduce myself before anything else happens, right?" Rebecca turned her back on Alec and went to stand next to Clary on the other side of the room, "So, hi. My name is Rebecca Lewis, and I'm Simon's sister.".

Rebecca didn't think it possible to shock a Shadowhunter until that moment. In front of her stood three equally surprised people who all looked like they may cry from astonishment.

Becca floated over to Alec and smiled up at his frozen face, "I'd shut your mouth sweetie, it's not a good look for you." She placed her index finger on his chin and gently pushed it up. Alec obeyed, probably too shocked to protest.

The first one to speak was Jace, "B-but how can you be Simon's sister? I mean you're ho – Y-you're nothing like him!" Jace quickly corrected himself under Clary's gaze and turned an embarrassing shade of pink instead.

"Thank you I think. Listen, it's been lovely catching up and all, but something tells me you don't want to be stuck in here while they do my antibiotics, so I'd leave if I were you guys." Becca stated lightly and whirled over to the door to check there was no one there.

One by one they all left the room without saying another word. Clary was the last to leave, but before she left she gave Rebecca a hug.

"Remember that you're always welcome to drop by and say hello, okay?" She muttered into Rebecca's hair, but Rebecca just nodded. She didn't think an honest reply would be appropriate.

Becca watched the group of friends strut back down the corridor and to the lift. They all got in and turned in sync. They were all speaking amongst each other, apart from one…

Rebecca's eyes scanned their faces and when she got to Alec she drew in a small breath. He was staring right back at her, his crystal blue eyes boring into her soul, but not in a threatening way.

Something told Becca that that wasn't the last she would see of the Lightwood boy.

"So…Simon's sister. Who would have guessed she even existed?" Isabelle brought up as the group made their way back to the institute, a slight scowl on her face. Odds are that she'll be having a very interesting conversation with her boyfriend later on.

Jace kicked a rock at the curb in frustration, "Not me. Hey, did anyone else think she was a little… full of herself?" He asked, not daring to meet any of their looks.

"Yeah I guess," Alec replied shoving his hands in his pockets, "I like it." He froze, realising what he had just admitted, in front of his family and colleagues no less.

"Excuse me?" Jace half yelled, "She called me Marilyn Monroe! If anything I'm much more of a Cindy Crawford."

Alec chuckled, "Exactly, she wasn't afraid to tell you what she thought of you, of any one of us for that matter."

Nobody really mentioned Rebecca after that, but Alec still couldn't get her out of his head.

Hopefully that wouldn't be the last he saw of Rebecca Lewis.


	2. Chapter 2

~2 WEEKS LATER~

"Well, I think I need a coffee after that wild goose chase. Taki's?" Clary announced to the group and waited for replies.

Alec declined, "Actually I'm going to head back and get some rest. " He apologised and started to walk in the opposite direction to the others as they all waved goodbye to him.

As he was walking back to the institute Alec was trying to figure out a plan of action to deal with Raphael and his clan. He needed to organise a meeting to talk about the recent goings on surrounding the clan, hence the visit to the hospital two weeks ago.

Alec was still trying to figure out a peaceful way to arrange a meeting when he entered the institute, which would explain why he didn't hear the noise coming from his room until he was at the door.

He could hear shuffling behind the bedroom door, and a metallic clunking sound. He pulled his seraph blade from his belt and threw the door open, ready for combat…

…But there was no one there. Well, not in the bedroom anyway. As for the bathroom, that was a different story. Alec could definitely hear someone on the other side, and what sounded like the running of water. What kind of robber breaks in to use the shower?

He rearranged the grip on his blade, but instead of kicking the door down, he turned the handle seeing as there was no lock. When he entered the bathroom he was engulfed in a cloud of steam but it didn't make him break his stance, holding his blade in front of him with its edge shimmering in the bathroom light.

Alec rounded the wall separation and peered through the glass shower cubicle door to see frightfully unusual sight: A girl.

Alec was shocked. He had never really met any girls before, let alone found them in his shower.

He didn't want to look any further down than her head, but he was also painfully curious.

Before he could make up his mind on what to do, he yelled, "What the FUCK?!".

The girl turned around rather quickly, only looking a little surprised. When she was fully facing Alec, he instantly recognised her even through the mist on the glass pane. There was no embarrassment on her face, but instead a flicker of amusement.

"Alexander. What a pleasant surprise." Rebecca opened the shower door and stepped out onto the bathroom mat, completely exposed, "Would you mind handing me my towel?"

Alec's seraph blade clattered to the floor.

Rebecca leant against the kitchen counter of the institute, dressed in nothing but cycling shorts and an oversized hoodie, draining her cup of coffee that Alec so lovingly made for her. He still seemed a bit flustered after the whole 'shower' incident, poor boy. Rebecca found the whole situation quite entertaining.

Alec stood opposite her in the kitchen, drinking from his own mug, his blue eyes boring into her skull in a rather intense fashion.

All of a sudden the hallway was filled with laughing and teasing voices, and Rebecca managed to catch Alec's eye with a knowing smirk. He just gulped.

The voices got louder, Rebecca's smirk grew bigger, and Alec's faced became paler.

"Alec, where are y-" Jace's words got caught in his throat as he looked upon the scene in front of him. Alec, his Alec, stood in the kitchen with a half-naked girl draped across the counter in front of him. This was most definitely a first.

"What the fuck?!" Isabelle screeched, her face heating up with fury.

Rebecca chuckled and turned to face the trio, "Funny, that's what he said too. I know my legs are breath-taking but I doubt they deserve a 'fuck'." A smirk still graced her mouth before she turned towards Clary, "I hope you don't mind me staying here. Mother's gone AWOL." Rebecca grimaced.

Clary, who was still incredibly shocked just nodded in approval, still not quite understanding where Becca had come from.

Jace turned on Alec, "How long has she been here?"

"Dude, I don't know. She was already here when I got back, and she was already pretty comfortable…" Alec cut himself off before he said something embarrassing.

Rebecca laughed loudly and winked at Alec cheekily, "Oh yeah very comfortable, I'm sure Alec will vouch for that." An evil glint crossed her eyes as Alec's face became extremely red. Rebecca could've sworn he said 'shoot me' under his breath.

Drama queen.

"Do we want to know?" Isabelle sighed, but she also looked a little amused at her brother's distress.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you would!" Rebecca squealed gleefully and grinned at Alec who leapt forward in a start.

"Wait! We need to talk about the plan for tomorrow, we can discuss the other thing afterwards!" He shouted out louder than necessary, earning a few chuckles and smiles. Great.

"Okay okay, I agree with Alec for once, let's plan out how we're going to pull this off, yeah?" Clary let out a small chuckle and went to stand next to the counter with the other two to start organising their plan of action.

Rebecca, sensing that this was none of her business, walked over to the fridge to find something to eat; However, she just couldn't help herself from eavesdropping.

"We need to figure out a way to approach them without offending them." said Jace, his serious voice on.

"They're vampires; they're going to get offended whatever happens." Isabelle scoffed. That piqued Rebecca's interest. She knew about vampires.

"Can Simon not just talk to Raphael? He is his sire." Clary suggested, lowering her voice when mentioning Simon to try and avoid Rebecca hearing. Unfortunately it was too late: Rebecca was already invested in their plans.

"No. Simon can't stand Raphael, and Lord knows Raphael won't listen to him about anything." Isabelle replied, shooting down what seemed to be their only idea.

"Well, who will he listen to?" Alec asked somewhat rhetorically but Rebecca refused to see it that way. She saw this opening as an opportunity for her inclusion in the group.

She shut the fridge door loudly and turned swiftly to face them, "Are you talking about Raphael Santiago?"

They all blinked back at her in shock.

"I could talk to him. I haven't seen him in a while either so it will be nice to catch up… I don't mind." She offered, trying not to look too smug about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry, you know Raphael? As in the same Raphael who runs one of the largest vampire clans ever?" Alec questioned, his leadership status shining through.

"God yeah. We're like that, I swear. I could even save you a bit of time and go tonight instead. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, he owes me a favour or twenty." Truth was, Rebecca was about to go and see Raf anyway, before she heard the plans.

Jace let out a strained laugh and narrowed his eyes at Rebecca, obviously not believing what she was saying.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes back, "Don't believe me? We'll go right now." She stalked off to Alec's room and called over her shoulder, "Give me five minutes and I'm leaving!"

"You gotta admit, she is something." Alec announced to the group, a small smile making its way onto his face, but he soon covered it with his coffee cup.

Exactly five minutes later Rebecca appeared again, fully clothed with a huge backpack settled between her shoulder blades. She was quickly tying her hair up into a ponytail as she looked around the kitchen.

"Ready to go? If you get this done now you can have a night off tomorrow without the stress." She smiled and headed off to the front door, knowing that they'd follow her, if not for her confidence then for the prospect of some good entertainment.

Soon enough the five of them were stood on the pavement outside of the hotel. Rebecca was quite excited to see Raf again.

As the others were trying to think of a way to efficiently enter the hotel, perhaps through a back entrance or calling Raphael outside instead or anything other than going inside, Rebecca had opened the front door and was impatiently waiting for them to catch up.

"Guys come on, we're losing moonlight!" She shouted down the stairs to them, once again shocking them with her moxie.

The Shadowhunters ran up the stairs to flank her as they all entered the hotel, Rebecca leading the group. The hotel was as dark as always, but they could already sense the audience they had gathered.

Alec was about to pull out his Witchlight when Rebecca shook her head, as if already knowing what he was about to do. Instead, she walked over to the wall near the door and slammed her fist onto a spot, causing the room to glow with decades old light bulbs hanging from the chandelier.

There were masses of vampires looking down on them with hungry looks on their faces as they tracked Rebecca's movements which made the others stand on edge a little bit more, questioning if Rebecca really understood what she was doing.

A single vampire made his way down the stairs towards the group, a sneer curling his lips, "My dear, why have you brought Shadowhunters into our home?" His question obviously aimed at Rebecca.

She just scoffed, "Leave is Seamus. You're in no position to get picky, especially with what I've done for you. Where is he?" Seamus looked more than a little cheesed off.

Before he could answer there was a loud booming voice from the other side of the room, "Do I smell takeaway?"

Rebecca followed the noise and just ran, launching herself at Raphael and jumping onto him for a hug. There were a few scattered laughs but they soon died down from one look, courtesy of Raphael.

"I haven't seen you in a while, sweetheart! Where've you been, mixing with Shadowhunters?" Raphael asked, his hands brushing stray hairs from Rebecca's face gently. It was strange to see him in such a soft light.

"I'm surprised you can't tell, dear. And I've brought this lot on business. After all, you owe me." She wrapped her arms around his neck as if to convince him even further, although that was not necessary.

Raphael sighed and beckoned to the others with his head, "We'll go to the office," He pulled away from Rebecca and draped an arm around her waist instead, "It's a good job I love you, sweetheart."

When they got to Raphael's office he was already slouched in a leather chair behind a huge mahogany desk, Rebecca stood precariously at his side.

Raphael steepled his fingers and looked at Alec. "So, what can I do for you?"

After they had made an agreement about the control of the new vampires in the clan the group were satisfied enough to leave.

As they were leaving the office Raphael stopped them, "Rebecca dear, aren't you forgetting something?" He asked with a smirk, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Rebecca walked back without a fuss and handed over her backpack, "25. He's losing contacts. I'm off to Illinois in a few weeks so stay tuned." Raphael peered into the backpack and grinned, his fangs eking their way out slowly.

The others watched on in astonishment with no clue as to what was in the bag. Hopefully Rebecca would inform them later.

They had now reached the front door, and frankly they weren't surprised when Raphael placed a chaste kiss on Rebecca's forehead before shutting the door behind them. This was by far one of the weirdest days the group of Shadowhunters had ever experienced.

Rebecca twirled back around to face the others with a cute smile, "C'mon, let's go."

"Since when has she been in charge?" Jace huffed when Rebecca was out of earshot.

"Since she got Raphael to agree to talk to us." Alec snapped back a little harshly and caught up with Rebecca at the front of the group.

"Hey."

"Alexander." She smirked at him.

"I was wondering, how do you know Raphael?" Alec asked, trying to seem professional but with a secret ulterior motive.

"Well, I met him in Pandemonium a few years back and he was instantly hooked, obviously," She laughed and Alec joined in.

"Obviously. So… What was in the bag you gave him? Whatever it was must have been pretty awesome to make Raphael smile." Alec lead on, trying to get some answers.

For the first time Rebecca blushed, "Okay, but if I tell you then you mustn't freak out. I don't really know you Alexander but I get the feeling you're not one for controversy." She glanced behind her to check that the others weren't eavesdropping. It wasn't that she didn't trust them but more along the lines of she didn't want to cause a huge fuss.

"Alright… It's blood." She told him as quietly as possible.

Alec screamed, "BLOOD?!"

So much for quiet.

The others soon caught up and were glaring down at Rebecca, all of them (even Isabelle) towering over her. Their eyes were boring into her, as if she had committed a crime or something.

"You're dealing blood to Raphael? Why the fuck would you do that?" Alec almost yelled at her, but Rebecca was not scared. If anything she was angry with them.

"I offered, and in return he keeps his clan off the streets and out of your hair so you're fucking welcome, assholes." She shot back, not appreciating their coldness towards her over the good deed she was doing.

"Alright, where the fuck are you getting the blood?" Jace asked this time, backing up his parabatai.

Rebecca let out a laugh, "Jesus, Si said you were thick but I didn't really believe him! Honestly, where the fuck do you think I got it?" She almost laughed again at the stupid-ness of the questions being aimed at her.

"The hospital." Clary sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Bingo. I basically live in a blood box so it's not hard to get my hands on a couple of dozen bags for the clan. Don't worry though they know I'm taking it. In fact that cute warlock doctor is the one that sets me up." She shrugged smugly and folded her arms across her chest in accomplishment.

"Woah." Isabelle let out a small exclamation.

Alec was still not done though, "Alright, but how come you haven't become vampire fast food yet? I mean it only took your brother a few hours to get chomped up."

"I'm glad you asked. You see, because I'm constantly in hospital having IV treatment and it takes a while for all the antibiotics to leave my system, the vamps leave me alone. After all, they don't want their food to taste like chemicals." Rebecca told them, and to their surprise it actually all made sense.

Rebecca sighed, "Can we get going, I have phone calls to make." and with that she stalked into the night.

"Alright, I'll let him know. Thank you so much." Rebecca hung up the phone just as the door to her guest room opened and Clary walked in.

Clary gave her a questioning look so Rebecca held up her phone, "Illinois State Hospital. Not a big deal, what's up?"

"I just came to check on you. You seemed… giddy today." She sat down on the bed and gently positioned her legs as if she was approaching a deer in the woods.

"I'm fine. Post-treatment high that's all. Plus I haven't seen Raf in a while." She sighed and relaxed back onto her bed.

"Sure, sure. Well, just let me know if you need any help with anything." Clary gave a small smile and quickly left, leaving Rebecca to her own thoughts.


End file.
